Dragon Age Inquisition Banter - Hero of Ferelden
by Harnette
Summary: Snapshots of banter dialogue featuring the Hero of Ferelden (Elf Mage Origin) getting to know the members of the Inquisition.
1. The Hero & Dorian

Hero of Ferelden (Ren Surana) & Dorian Pavus

1\. Cautionary Tale

"So, the Hero of Ferelden. You were quite the conversation starter in the Magisterium ten years ago."

"All good things, I hope."

"Mostly, if I recall. Tevinter will take any opportunity to proclaim how their customs are superior to their southern cousins."

"Our Chantry does the same. But, how does my defeating the blight factor in to Tevinter pride?"

"Are you kidding? Elven Circle Mage rises from obscurity to save a magic fearing nation from itself. And then demands autonomy for his fellows!"

"But the boon never came, unsurprisingly."

"Exactly! It's precisely the sort of anecdote Tevinter would make up about the south to encourage the lower class to keep faith in the Magisters."

"Well... good to know I was inspiring slaves to continue being slaves." 

2A. Recruiting the Mages (Conscription)

"And the southern Mages are pressed back into servitude. How delightful."

"Trust me, we're used to it. Although, that doesn't make it sting any less."

"Isn't it tiring? Having to settle for maybe later. It's a wonder they didn't rebel sooner."

"Most southern mages spend their lives being afraid of themselves, of what they can do. The closest thing we have to Tevinter pride are the Libertarians. And they're insufferable."

"Ah yes, your fraternities. Did you ever join one?"

"Not formally. I was a Circle Mage for the better part of an afternoon before becoming a Warden. But I've always considered myself an Aequitarian."

"Ever the moderate."

"Moderates are hardest to pin down."

2B. Recruiting the Mages (Allies)

"How's it feel to be a free man, er- Elf, I suppose?"

"Feeling homesick, Dorian?"

"Don't avoid the question. I can't be the only one giddy over current events."

"Grey Wardens aren't beholden to the Chantry's rule over mages... but it does bring a smile to my face."

"Good. Because you do realize the real work starts now, right?"

"Yes. Having freedom is one thing. Being worthy of keeping it is another. There'll be no room for mistakes from here on out."

2C. Recruiting the Templars (Conscription)

"Is this what Tevinter feels like?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Having Templars in name only while mages go about their business, I mean."

"Something like that. Tevinter Templars aren't quite as effective as yours are, however."

"Fair enough. I would've been glad to see more more mages in the Inquisition though."

"You always have me!"

"I'll take you over Madame De Fer."

2D. Recruiting the Templars (Allies)

"You're not nearly as sour as Solas over the Inquisition's newest allies."

"I've lived with Templars most of my life, lest you forget. They're not all egotistical children hiding in their armor."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Have you seen how long it takes Cullen to do his hair?"

"No longer than it takes you to groom that thing above your lip, Dorian."

"Envy is unbecoming of you, good sir."

"Let's just hope a demon doesn't catch me for it."

3\. More Time

"Dorian, I've been meaning to ask you about something."

"Ask away."

"Alexius' time magic produced unstable spots throughout Redcliffe that sped and slowed time.

"An unintended side effect, yes."

"Did he ever consider using time magic on Felix to perhaps regress the taint in his blood?"

"I... I don't know. I don't think he considered it. Time magic is unpredictable, he could just as well reverted Felix back to being a babe in his arms. Or distorted Felix into not existing at all."

"Not a viable alternative to dying slowly. I'll keep that in mind."

"Right... well, do let me know if you need further input."

"I'd rather have time, if you've some to spare."

4\. Calling Out

"I'm curious, what does the Calling sound like? I'm not sure I've heard anything like it."

"This isn't a true calling; it's a blaring signal knawing at the back of my mind, telling me to jump off a cliff because acid rain is about to pour."

"... I was expecting something less graphic, more serpent in your ear."

"It's essentially a Warden's expiration date; their blood compelling them to delve into the deep roads. Most die killing as many darkspawn as they can."

"Most?"

"In theory, the taint could sustain us as it does the darkspawn. But eternity as a ghoul isn't appealing. So I've heard."

5\. Death Cure

"Let me get this straight. You've spent the last ten years searching for a cure? To being a Grey Warden?"

"You don't have to say it like I've done nothing else. It's been a... hobby... of sorts."

"I suppose even heroes fear the prospect of premature death."

"Tell that to the Wardens at Weisshaupt. You would think I spit in their food."

"Take it from me: playing to the crowd is overrated. Forge your own path, the steps will come."

"How's that working out for you?"

"I could do without stepping in mabari shit, for one."

"Ha! Welcome to Ferelden."

6\. Magister to Magister

"You've been around, haven't you, Ren?"

"Another euphemism?"

"It is but that's besides the point. As a warden, have you ever seen anything like Corypheus?"

"Actually, yes."

"You're kidding. Was it a darkspawn?"

"Hard to say, it also had amnesia. Which sounds a lot like when Corypheus first woke."

"Another darkspawn magister... I shudder to think. At least we only have one to deal with."

"Right... only one."

"Minus the other five actually, now that I think about it..."

"And here I was, trying not to think about it."

7\. All Wounds

"Dorian, that business between you and your father... if you ever need to talk-"

"I appreciate the concern, Ren. But I'm alright. Nothing a quiet evening with aged Tevinter wine can't nurse."

"The offer stands."

8\. Foolishness

"Ren, that thing you did at the Winter Palace..."

"Oh, you mean the dancing?"

"I don't think I've ever seen a southerner do it without making a fool of themselves."

"Ah, but what's an evening of dancing without embracing a little bit of foolishness?"

"I'd call that magical flourish at the end anything but foolish."

"Dorian, if you'd like lessons, you just have to ask."

"Don't tempt me or you'll find yourself a student who far out surpasses his teacher."

"I've always enjoyed a challenge."

9\. Temple of Mythal

"Ren, as an Elf, are you at all shaken by the events at the Temple of Mythal?"

"Ignoring that I wasn't raised Dalish. I find it more interesting than groundbreaking."

"Truly? No longing for a lost history you've never known?"

"Maybe... I always assumed Dalish history had some blind spots; most history does. I've learned what lost arts I could of Elvhen magic and lore but this... this changes a few things."

"Only a few?"

"I'm still the same person. And I've found it best to learn from the past and build something new rather than try for a poor imitation."

"Many in Tevinter could use that perspective."

10\. Blood Magic

"I've heard Tevinter has different definitions of blood magic, Dorian. Is that true?"

"It is, for the most part. When a mage uses a small amount of their own blood, or willingly given blood as fuel for a spell: not blood magic."

"Cheaper than lyrium, that's for sure."

"Without a doubt. But, demon summoning and blood sacrifices to an old god: blood magic."

"I can see that as a useful distinction."

"You can? How surprising."

"I am a Grey Warden if you recall. What about mind manipulation and brain hemorrhaging?"

"Oh those... we call those party tricks."

"I can't tell if you're kidding or not."

11\. Aftermath

"Ready to head home as the glorious victor, Dorian?"

"Me? You're the one who's saved the world twice from blighted monsters now."

"There have been enough parades in my honor. This is the Inquisition's time to bask. Enjoy it."

"I'll do more than that, I assure you... But I do want to say thank you, Ren."

"Gratitude? What's this about?"

"Many were quick to judge my entrance at Haven, grand though it may have been. Not you though."

"I've seen my share of Tevinter slavers preying on alienages, Dorian. But if my time as a warden has taught me anything, it's that assumptions get us nowhere. You were willing to help, that was enough."

"Hence, my thanks. If you ever find yourself in Tevinter, I'll reserve a bottle of house Pavus' finest."

"Here's to future toasts then."


	2. The Hero & Cole

The Hero of Ferelden & Cole

1\. Continuity

"You know Cole, I think you're the first spirit I've met that ever smiled."

"You're welcome."

"And you're so pleasant too."

"I wasn't always though. I tried to help at the White Spire but I only made things worse."

"We all learn and mature, Cole. Spirits aren't different in that regard. Some adapt well and others..."

"Become demons."

"I wish it was that simple. But if you ever have a question about something in this world, my door is open."

"I've tried asking questions to doors; they're not very helpful."

"I guess idioms are a good place to start."

2\. Hero of Helping

"Do they call you a Hero because you helped a lot of people at once?"

"Something like that, yes. Although, it's been ten years since the blight. I think most people have stopped calling me that."

"No, they still do... Watching, wondering, waiting for when she walks through the door with the little ones. Never thought this day could come but it did. We survived, no, not survived. We lived, better than surviving. Thanks to him."

"Who was that?"

"An elven woman in the Denerim alienage. She remembers what you did for her.

"I'm happy to hear she's doing well."

"Happy to hear happiness, not just because she thinks of you still... I like you."

3\. Like Like?

"Cole, you said before you... liked me?"

"Yes."

"Can you explain that a bit more?"

"You help to heal the hurt like me. But you don't have to be the center of the healing, it only matters that they're better."

"Taking foothold in someone's life for your own interests. That sounds more like a demon."

"Yes, demons untangle hurt too. But only if they get something in return."

"Are you saying I'm like a spirit?"

"Maybe... but definitely not a demon."

"I've been telling people that for years."

4\. Point of View

"Cole, the way you talk, it sounds like spirits perceive the world differently than we do."

"Shifting shadows sift through silk weaved by spiders. I can sense them getting closer but Morrigan hasn't finished all the traps. It's too late, have to draw the shrieks away, have to fight, why is there always another fight?"

"Yes, that's what I meant. Thank you for bringing that up, by the way."

"Wait, you're not really thankful. But you all survived, why does it still hurt?"

"Remember that woman from the alienage? Sometimes surviving means carrying the pain of what almost killed you. Learning to let go of that can be... hard."

"You want to let go... but not if it means forgetting what being hurt feels like... I don't get it."

"Take a break, Cole. We'll come back to it later."

5\. Still Proud

"You like templars, Ren?"

"I like some templars, sure. It depends on who it is."

"Cullen's good."

"He's come a long way since Ferelden. But we were both rough around the edges back then."

"The true tests never end. Testing, trials, traitors. Couldn't trust mouse, shouldn't have trusted Jowan. How can I trust anyone?"

"I'd like to think I've come a long way too. Well, hopefully."

"Her words break the silence you're too scared to touch: 'trust yourself, even if you're afraid'."

"That... that was Nora: best templar I've ever known. Probably the closest thing I had to a mother honestly."

"You were the closest thing she had to a son. She's still proud."

6\. Someone Else

"Cole, earlier you mentioned Nora was still proud. But she died at the conclave."

"That doesn't change how she felt. She would have always been proud of you. Even when you weren't."

"I've made mistakes."

"But you're not upset because you made them, you're upset because you wanted to avoid them. No one can do that."

"If Leliana or Cassandra had found me for the Inquistion-"

"Then you would've died too."

"I know."

"No, you don't. Pain doesn't disappear when you do. Someone else will find it, eventually."

7\. Adamant

"You don't feel bad for attacking other grey wardens, Ren?"

"Do you feel bad when you help us kill demons?"

"No, they don't leave us a choice."

"Neither did the wardens."

7A. If Hawke was left in the Fade

"But you feel bad about Hawke?"

"Hawke's bad luck never seems to stop following her. I was hoping... she would finally have some peace after all this."

"But she asked for strength."

"What?"

"When she fought the nightmare. She didn't want peace... reflection staring back at me through the beast's eyes, all my mistakes still with me. Mother, father, Bethany, Carver, even Gamlen, always tried to be more than I was to protect them... But it can't kill me if I'm strong enough to just be me."

"Hawke... her family deserved better."

7B. If Loghain was left in the Fade

"But you feel bad about Loghain?"

"In spite of everything, I think we were friends."

"He thought so too."

"I remember Satinalia at Vigil's Keep. It was impossible to find him a suitable gift. Eventually, I just figured to let my mabari accompany him back to Orlais to terrorize anyone who gave him problems."

"He gave him back though..."

"He did... Benji was getting old, not quite the terror he once was at Orlesian dinners."

"Benji waited for you. He wanted to see you before-"

"Cole... there's been enough somberness today. Let's just have a moment of silence for a good man."

8A. Cole becomes more Human

"How do you feel, Cole?"

"More real, people remember me now. I can't start over if I'm helping but that's okay. Sometimes, I tell them about the open door and they come see me for help."

"You've come a long way, kid. I wish I could say the same for that templar."

"He knows what he did. If he forgets, he won't know how it feels to hurt and might do it again."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm proud of you."

8B. Cole becomes more Spirit

"How do you feel, Cole?"

"The amulet works now and I can move on. I feel better."

"You don't feel any type of way about what that templar did?"

"I was angry but I don't have to be. I can help by letting go and forgiving."

"You don't think some things are unforgivable?"

"Forgiveness isn't always for others, sometimes it's so you can move on."

"Wise words, Cole."

9\. Nightingale

"Is it fun?"

"Is what fun, Cole?"

"Whatever it is you do with Leliana when you're alone. You both come out smiling after."

"I'm not sure this is a conversation you're ready to have yet."

"But you said the door was open."

"... I suppose I did. Alright Cole, when two people trust and love each other, things tend to get... intimate. People tend to enjoy that intimacy in private.

"It's different if other people aren't there?"

"It can be. In the Fade, everything exists as a reflection of the physical world. When you're alone with someone you love and loves you back, it's... it's like they're reflecting everything you could ever want or need. And every part of you just wants to be close to them, forever."

"So, like a demon?"

"Oh... well yes, sometimes. But if you do it right, you're not taking anything from them. You're building something better. Does that make sense?"

"A little... But, why do you have to be naked for it?"

"I think Bull's door is open for that one."

10\. Aftermath

"So, what's next for you, Cole?"

"The Inquisition is still helping people. I'll stay as long as I can. What about you?"

"I go where Leliana goes these days. And with the circles and wardens being what they are now, I can't think of any other place I should be."

"Are you feeling better about your mistakes?"

"No. But that's okay. I'll never get anywhere by fixating on my regrets as a mage or a grey warden. It's time I was just Ren for once."

"That's good. I like you when you're Ren."

"Same here. I think spending all that time looking for a cure made me forget."

"Still hurt but happy. Not heavy but whole. I know how Nora felt now."

"I think I do too. Thanks, Cole."


	3. The Hero & Varric

Ren Surana & Varric Tethras

1\. Here We Go Again

"So, Varric."

'You just can't stay away can you, Hero?"

"I could say the same about you. First Kirkwall and now this? People will talk."

"People always talk. Running in fear from holes in the sky though? That's new."

"And here we are on cue."

"Crazy to think we're the closest things they have for experts: a handsome surface dwarf and a weary warden."

"Why do you always describe me as tired when you talk about me?"

"What are you complaining about? People love a tired hero. It makes their return all the more meaningful."

"If you say so. I just hope this one ends better than the last."

"Only one way to find out."

2\. Vacancy

"So, Hero. I hear there's a job opening for Inquisitor."

"Pass. I already told Cassandra as much: I'm here as an agent to find the mages, not as an impartial leader."

"But think of the perks!"

"You do it then, if you're so keen."

"I'm more of a behind-the-scenes enabler. My best work happens out of the spotlight. Still, you can't deny we need someone to step up."

"You don't need me for that. I've got baggage. Besides, I'd argue our Herald has already stepped into that role."

"And here I thought I was the only one who noticed."

"Right time, right place. That's all it takes. And we could use fresh eyes on this one."

"You have a point. Well, I guess you'll have to settle for the worldly veteran, ready to pass his vast years of experience on to the next generation."

"You know, implying I'm old isn't any better than being tired."

3\. Bad Blood

"There were a lot of mages at Redcliffe."

"That's an understatement if I've heard one."

"No sign of you-know-who though."

"Thank Andraste for that. If there's anywhere Blondie should be, it's far away from things here."

"Ever feel like we could've done more?"

"Do I think I could've stopped him from kicking all this off? I don't know, maybe. Would you have let him be a grey warden, knowing all this now?"

"I don't know. I don't see how I could've know."

"No sense in groaning about it. Plenty of problems to head off as it is."

"Still... I wouldn't mind knocking some sense into him."

"Hey, get in line. There's a lot of sense that got knocked out in Kirkwall. We're going to need at least a few hours to knock it back in."

4\. Red Lyrium Everywhere

"You know, I think I liked red lyrium more back when it was just this weird creepy rock that drove my brother crazy. Well, crazier."

"What about when it turned Meredith into a raving lunatic?"

"You mean how Bartrand managed to sell a more dangerous version of lyrium to the most dangerous woman in Kirkwall? No. I meant back when no one knew it existed."

"Agreed, I can't swing my staff without hitting a red templar these days, intentionally or not. I suppose it just doesn't frighten me like it used to."

"You're kidding."

"It's just so over played. A tool sparingly used to subtle and great effect is an underated weapon. If Corypheus was smart he would've planted a few red templar agents in precise positions to undermine our efforts. Instead, he used it to brainwash an army of already pliable soldiers."

"Point taken. You know Hero, you'd make a half decent villain."

"Give me some credit, Varric. I think I've spent enough time around plot devices to be a half decent writer."

5\. Bad Done Right

"Varric, if I was a villain in your stories, what would I be like?"

"Sad and tired."

"Come on, I'm being serious."

"So am I. You becoming a villain means you've either lost or given up on everyone you've ever cared about. The only thing you'd want is to make those responsible pay or twist this world into a better one, even against its will."

"Well... damn, that is sad."

"I know! Fortunately you're a complete sucker and would back down as soon as you saw what you were really doing."

"That's comforting."

"And then probably kill yourself out of guilt."

"Thanks."

"You wanted to know."

6\. Job Description

"Why is it everytime a warden shows up, things get worse? Aren't they supposed to be heroes?"

"I blame false marketing. Come join the grey wardens. Single minded soldiers with short life expectancy. Blatant disregard for regional politics unless it suites us. And don't worry about us usurping your governments, we only do that every three hundred years or so to varying success."

"See, Hero? That wasn't so hard."

"Yeah, I don't think the folks at Weisshaupt want us promoting that version."

"They could at least live up to the image they're banking on. Look at all the good you did during the fifth blight."

"Most people fail to realize that I broke just about every grey warden guideline to do so. Ferelden was a text book lost cause with that civil war going on. Orlesian wardens were stopped at the border and expected Ferelden to burn while they mounted their forces proper."

"And a broken clock is right at least twice a day."

"Or five times in this case."

6A. If the Wardens are banished

"But you're right, Varric. This marks the second time the wardens have been kicked out of the south. Whatever good intentions they might have mean nothing if they keep thinking that they're above common courtesy."

"A lesson in courtesy? Sure, they can start there... and work their way back up to sane, slowly."

6B. If the Wardens are conscripted

"They're lucky the Inquisitor was lenient. We've got two more blights to go. Any more slip ups and even the treaties won't mean anything."

"So, they can make a horse fight darkspawn but not lead it to water. Sounds like an unhappy horse."

"You have no idea."

7\. Triggered

"Bianca hasn't lost a step, has she, Varric?"

"And which Bianca are we talking about?"

"Both, I imagine. She seemed like the type of girl that's easy to fall for but hard to keep around."

"Something like that, sure."

"No clever quip about the past, Varric?"

"This one hits close to home, Hero."

"Fair enough. Still, I wouldn't mind hearing about your life before we met in Kirkwall. You make it sound so..."

"Incredible? Larger than life? Well endowed?"

"Intangible. Like you left a part of yourself behind and talking about it would bring it back, for better or worse."

"Well, you're right."

"Wait, I am?"

"Yeah, you would make a good writer."

8\. Biggest Fan

"Okay, come on, let's get it over with."

"Get what over with, Varric?"

"My autograph. We've know each other ten years and you haven't once asked for it."

"Excuse me, what makes you think I want your autograph?"

"Besides owning three copies of Hard in Hightown?"

"Hey, I lost my first copy before I finished it. And you can't just release a new edition with notes from the author and expect me to leave it on the shelf."

"My point being: our life expectancy is getting pretty low. It's now or never, Hero."

"No thanks."

"You have only yourself to blame if I die tomorrow."

"If you die tomorrow. I plan on making sure my favorite author survives long enough to have some new material."

"Stop, you're making me blush."

"Way better than an autograph."

9\. Feedback

"Varric, I don't mean to be pushy but... it's been a little over a week. Any feedback?"

"Oh. You mean your short story? I finished that in under an hour."

"Really? What did you think?"

"It's hard to tell who's talking sometimes."

"I know. It just gets so repetitive. Having to say who said what every other sentence."

"I can tell. You do a decent job of characterizing each person's voice but still."

"Fair enough. Anything else?

"I might consider cutting out the first five pages and get right to the exciting bits. Then roll in all the expository dialogue once they're on the hook."

"Ugh fine. I hate writing for commercial audiences."

"Don't be like that, Hero. It's got its advantages. Besides, I'd hate to see good potential go to waste."

"You think so?"

"Of course. Just make sure to get out of that damned comfort zone."

"I'll think about it."

10\. Aftermath

"Well, Varric. I suppose this'll be another one for the books."

"It looks that way. I'm thinking of naming it, 'Weird Shit.' It's a working title."

"You think it'll sell in Kirkwall?"

"Everything I do sells in Kirkwall. Not that I'm headed back too soon. Still some business to wrap up before I go. What about you?

"To be honest, I'm not sure where I'd even go back to. I've burned some bridges with the wardens. I'm not even sure I'd fit in with the mages at this point."

"Look like you'll be sticking around."

"Looks that way."

"Well, listen I've got this piece of property in Kirkwall. It's nothing major but if you and the spymaster ever feel like putting down roots, I can write a few letters."

"Me living in Kirkwall? Varric, I don't know what to say."

"Don't thank me yet. It is Kirkwall after all."


	4. The Hero & The Iron Bull

Ren Surana & The Iron Bull

1\. Eye to Eye

"What is it you do for the Qun, Bull?"

"I'm a spy."

"Don't the horns give it away?"

"You've been reading too much of Varric's work. Real spying involves lots of observing and writing letters. Sometimes, things get messy. Then comes the cleanup."

"Tell me about it. Once blood dries it just- ugh, the dog could only do so much."

"I imagine it gets worse with darkspawn blood."

"You have no idea. Although, I imagine it didn't help by making them explode so often."

"Really? How blown up are we talking about?"

"Just keep a close eye next time we're in a fight... not too close though."

2\. Big Softy

"Say Ren, is it true you helped the Arishok get his sword back?"

"Well, he did say they would kill him if he came back without it. And it was his soul, after all."

"I'm surprised you went to the trouble. Most of the Beresaad are stubborn and tight lipped. Not a lot room to mingle."

"We warmed up to each other... eventually. How is the big guy doing, by the way?"

"He's doing well. You left an impression, I hear."

"See, I want to be glad to hear that. But then I remember his new job is to kick down my door and convert me someday."

"Well... I mean, yeah. He's the Arishok, it's kind of his thing now."

3\. Demands of the Qun

"Is it hard to follow the Qun, Bull?"

"That's like asking, is it hard to be a devout Andrastian; it has its moments."

"But you're happy?"

"It's not about being happy. Everyone pulls their weight, does their part and everything works."

"You don't think there's any value to us as individuals?"

"Of course there is. Do we have to get into this? I'm no Tamassran."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't ever seem to get a straight answer as to how the Qun works."

"Let's cut to the chase; no, you shouldn't join."

"I didn't ask that."

"You were thinking it though."

4\. Something Better

"I wasn't thinking of joining the Qun."

"And there it is."

"What?"

"Listen, Ren. I like you. But those insecurities you have aren't going away just because you put them in a different box."

"I'm a mage, I know the Qun isn't for me. But given what you know of me, name me one other place that is right for me."

"Shit, I don't know. Rivain?"

"Very specific. But that's my point. I'm an Elf, a mage, and a warden. And to be honest, I don't fit in very well with any of those groups as is."

"So, why ask about the Qun?"

"Because one day I'm going to have to settle down somewhere and make it my own. Having a strong foundation of ideas is what'll make that place a home."

"So, taking ideas and doing your own thing? Not bad, but fair warning; the Qun isn't the type of thing you pick and choose. It's all or nothing."

"Yeah, I could do without having my mouth sewn shut."

5\. Long Term

"Say Ren, I was wondering if you were up for some long term strategy talk?"

"About the Inquisition? Shouldn't we be at the war table for this?

"I'm talking real long term strategy."

"You have me curious now, shoot."

"Orlais: who should be in charge?

"Wow, you weren't kidding. Okay, well, definitely not Gaspard. Ferelden can't afford that tension. Celene would be good for peace but Orlais' biggest problem is its obsession with the Game. All that infighting is toxic. If Celene can't wake up the nobles, the lower class will riot eventually."

"Circles?"

"That's easy; less templars, no chantry."

"Hm... Quanri, how do you deal with them?"

"Ah, a challenge! Let's see now... I'll go with religious schism."

"Come again?"

"The Qun is dogmatic and unstoppable. But if we turn the philosophy on its head, show the Qunari a way to interpret it that allows us to co-exist, we've got a chance. Either that or they'll kill themselves over the right interpretation."

"Okay, what about... the Inquisition. Disband or stick around after Corypheus?"

"... Get back to me on that one."

6\. Horns Up

"Hey Bull, I just thought I'd check in. You doing alright?"

"I'll be fine."

6A. Saving the Chargers

"You're Tal-Vashoth though. That doesn't bother you?"

"This... was a long time coming. But I'm no Tal-Vashoth. I have a place here, with the Chargers, the Inquisition."

"Don't get me wrong, I think you did the right thing. But the right thing can be a tough pill to swallow."

"Yeah, well, what about you? You're not really with the wardens, especially the way things are now. Does it bother you being called an apostate?"

"It used to. But then I realized apostate is just a word. I know who I am and what I stand for. That's all that matters."

"You just earned yourself a drink with the Chargers, Ren. Keep it up and we might even save a permanent spot for you."

6B. Following the Qun

"But the Chargers... I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't need to hear any of this from me."

"I really don't. But I appreciate the sentiment."

"I know the Qunari don't do funerals but I can talk to Josephine about a service; something to honor them."

"Not sure about that. Lots of folks might see this as losing our own people to Qunari back dealing."

"You think so?"

"Remember what I said about following the Qun? This is one of those moments."

7\. Redheads Are Nice

"So, Ren... you and the spymaster? Nice."

"Thanks... but don't make it weird."

"What I'm wondering is though, who's more submissive? The Orlesian bard or the hardened Hero."

"See, now you've made it weird. Why do you even want to know?"

"You can tell a lot about someone by the kind of things they want when they're... vulnerable. Take Leliana; under all that cold secrecy, is there a woman who wishes she didn't have to play the Game? Does she need to be the one pulling the strings? Or maybe she was waiting for just the right person where the wall could just... drop."

"Thin ice, Bull..."

"Okay fine... but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Does the Hero miss having all that power at the tip of his fingers? Or is he glad to be done with it, happy to be saved by someone else for a change?"

"Can't you just have two people happy to be together? Not everything has to be game. Sometimes you find someone who's everything you need, whether you know it or not. It's not complicated."

"So... you take turns? Nice."

8\. Best Kill

"Hey, Ren. You down for another round of Best Kill?"

"Sure, solo kills only?"

"Yup, pre-inquisition."

"Pre-inquisition? You sure you want that handicap, Bull?"

"I'm confident."

"Alright. Let's see... I once learned to turn into a Golem in the Fade. I rolled down four flights of stairs and killed a rage demon at the bottom."

"Hm, stupid Fade crap. I once hooked my horns into a giant's heel. I heaved it so hard, it snapped its neck on a boulder. Beat that."

"Not bad... During my time as Arling of Amaranthine, a group of nobles tried to assassinate me. I found out, ambushed them, and summoned a storm of ice and thunder. Not a single scrap of them left."

"Sounds like overkill. Speaking of nobles. We had one get cheap after the Chargers finished a job. He came at me so I swung my axe up, pretty sure I cut him in two. I hear they're still trying to scrape him off the chandelier... both halves."

"Totally not overkill. Ever heard of a Harvestor? I doubt it, it's an abomination that kills and collects dead flesh to make itself into a golem. I cut it's head off, cast walking bomb, and slapped it back on its neck. Your turn."

"I once fired myself out of a Qunari cannon and impaled three vints."

"... Not four?"

"I needed a free hand, you're up."

"Archdemon."

"Dammit! You can't keep using that one!"

"Oh I'm sorry, is that dragon not good enough?"

"Would've been more impressive if you died after."

"Then how would I gloat about it?"

9\. Demons Are Weird

"Bull, for someone so tough, what's with the fear of demons?"

"I'm not afraid of demons. I kill demons."

"You always get so irritable when we're about to fight one. Your usual enthusiasm practically vanishes."

"Maybe it's different for mages but demons are weird. One wrong slip and they get in your head. Then, it's over."

"Demons see mages as more enticing targets. If anything, I should be the one that's more fearful. Maybe it's conditioned behavior..."

"Come again?"

"The Qun instilled your fear of magic and demons. With some therapeutic sessions, and instructional classes, we could build up your tolerance."

"You want to teach me to be less bothered by demons? No thanks. I'd rather stay on guard."

"Come on! With enough time, I could even teach you how to avoid killing demons altogether and get them to leave by just talking."

"And now you're telling me not to kill demons? Yeah, we're done here."

10\. Aftermath

"So, Ren. With Corypheus in the ground and all said and done; got an answer yet?"

"Yes. I've been thinking hard about it and if it were me, I'd disband the Inquistion."

"Really? Not concerned about loose ends?"

"If we've done our job right, we'll have left enough intact to look after their own. The Inquistion isn't just an army, we restore order. That means putting things back together, better than they were before. Stick around too long and we'll never stop."

"Your mind's made up?"

"Yeah, whether or not we make good on that promise, we can't risk doing the same thing over and over hoping for something different. New problems, new solutions."

"Ha, sure you're not open to joining the Qun? The mage thing aside, I think they'd like you."

"No thanks. Assuming everything settles down soon, I'm planning on doing the same with Leliana."

"And lose that edge?"

"... Maybe I have a couple more adventures in me. What about you?"

"I think I'll stick around for a bit. Lots of work left to do. Drinks tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it. A toast to taming the wild."


	5. The Hero & Cassandra

The Hero (Ren Surana) & Cassandra Pentaghast

1\. Alibi

"You've been avoiding me, Surana."

"Who? Me? I think it's just bad timing is all."

"Why didn't you come forward to mediate the conflict between the mages and templars?"

"I did."

"What do you mean?"

"When Leliana came to Kirkwall to see if an Exalted March was warranted, she left a message from the Divine. She asked me to keep an eye on high tension Circles and intervene if the situation escalated. You know the rest."

"Are you suggesting the Divine gave you a task that neither her left or right hand knew of? You must be joking."

"You saw the worst of Lord Seeker Lambert. Can you blame her for looking outside the Seekers for something so small yet vital?"

"You... you may have a point. But why not now, Ren? The Inquisition needs a leader."

"Because no one will see me as Inquisitor, Cassandra. I'm an elven mage who's fought for autonomy, never mind my ties as a warden. Putting me in charge makes the Inquisition suspect at best."

"... Fine. But I will not have you shirk from what duties remain."

2\. Support Staff

"Ren, Cullen's asking when he can expect your mages to join the troop formations."

"I've squared most of the experienced mages away to provide medical support or decipher messages. If he's asking for artillery, he'll have to keep waiting."

"Do the mages need that much training?"

"Not at all. Every mage knows how to throw a fireball. But that doesn't make them ready for battle."

"That's true. Most mages live a sheltered life. I imagine it will take some time to adapt."

"I've started them with simple tasks to ease the transition. If any of the experienced ones still want to fight after seeing our soldiers come back from battle, I'll send them over."

"The Inquisition needs mages, Ren... but do what you can and take your time."

3\. Take Five

"You look like you could use a break, Cassandra."

"We do not have time for breaks."

"Everyone needs a break at some point. Either you choose when to have it or your body does."

"I train to keep myself ready, Ren, not overworked."

"Sometimes a step back can offer perspective, help you notice something you were too busy to see."

"I can see just fine from here."

"Would it kill you to just relax for five minutes?"

"Who says I am not relaxed right now?"

"This is your definition of relaxed? Alright, fair enough."

4\. Unwind

"You think I am too uptight."

"Look, I'm just saying it's good for morale. If everyone sees even the mighty seeker needs a break, they'll be more forthcoming about their own needs."

"You think I am setting a bad example."

"I think you're setting an unrealistic example. Not everyone can push as far as you and I can."

"Loathe as I am to admit, there is truth in your words. Very well, Ren, what would you recommend?"

"Off the top of my head... have you tried reading?"

"I read quite often, actually."

"Great! We'll meet in the library this evening."

"I don't think I've ever seen you this eager, Ren."

"I take my relaxing very seriously."

5\. Real Change

"Cassandra, were you really so eager to get my help?"

"And why wouldn't I be? Your efforts to save Ferelden were known all over Thedas. This war needed a steady hand, practiced in conflict and skilled with diplomacy."

"I united Ferelden to stop the blight. The mages and templars don't have the luxury of a common enemy. They stand at odds to one another."

"Perhaps. I still find it unlikely that either group would openly murder the Divine and many of their own in the process."

"True, but the point stands; this won't end with everything back in place. In this war of ideals, something has to change."

"Is that the circle mage talking, Ren?"

"That's the realist talking."

6\. Peace or Progress

"Very well, Ren. If you were Inquisitor, how would you go about solving this crisis?"

"With or without the Divine's support, I'd separate the Chantry from both templars and mages to get them under control."

"You're joking."

"Under the Chantry's direction, the templars have been as much victims as the mages. The largest religion in Thedas doesn't need a standing army."

"The Chantry has proven to be a force for charity in the past. You don't believe they have some role to play in bettering this world?"

"Let them better the world from their pews. They've done a terrible job with what they've been given. The truth is they're as much responsible for this mess as anyone."

"And you think this would stop the war?"

"Templars stop getting fed their addiction and dogma. Mages get freedom from implied threats of piety and death. It would certainly help their dispositions."

"I don't see how this ends in peace."

"Peace? People don't need peace, they need progress."

7\. Seekers of Truth

"I can't believe what's become of the Seekers. After all they were meant to stand for."

"That being what exactly, Cassandra?"

"Truth, justice, protecting the ideals of Andraste from when she first stood against the Imperium."

"Funny thing about truth and ideals; many have a way of interpreting those in their own way."

"The Seekers were meant to rise above such partial judgements."

"Congratulations are due then, Seeker. You've discovered the greatest truth of all."

"That being what exactly, Ren?"

"That ideals are only as pure as the men and women who fight to keep them alive."

8\. An Invitation

"Ren, there's something I wish to discuss with you."

"I'm all ears."

A. If Cassandra becomes Lord Seeker

"I mean to restart the Seekers of Truth. And I mean to do so with as much transparency to those who would follow me."

"I'm happy to hear that, Cassandra."

"And I would like you to be among one of the first to join."

"Me? A Seeker?"

"You're smart, disciplined, fair, and loyal. You would make a fine Seeker, should you accept."

"You know my resume. Are you sure you want me responsible for hunting apostates and keeping templars and mages in line?"

"I can think of few others I would trust. All I ask is that you think on it, we have much work that remains."

B. If Cassandra becomes Divine

"It seems I may be in line to become the next Divine."

"Anxious?"

"Among other feelings... but it dawned on me that I would require a left and right hand as Justinia did before me."

"I assume Leliana is on that list of hopefuls?"

"If she would see fit to continue with me as Divine, yes. But I thought perhaps you might consider joining her as my right hand."

"Me? After how difficult I've proven, you'd want me as your right hand?"

"For as long as I served Justinia, she also had us challenge her if there was some doubt to her actions. You have proven difficult, yes, but also loyal and fair minded. I would be honored to have your counsel."

"I'm not sure what to say."

"Say nothing for now, there is much to be decided in the days to come. And we still have a world that needs saving."

9\. Harsh Words, Kind Intentions

"Cassandra, I think I owe you an apology."

"For what exactly, Ren?"

"I think my frustration with the Chantry bled over to you and if so, I'm sorry. You've proven to live up to the Chantry's ideals, not their failings."

"No, you were right to be frustrated. The Chantry and Seekers have gone on too long ignoring the consequences of their inaction."

"Still, I've been harsh."

"Hardly. You prodded me because you believed in a better world and wish to see it realized. No apology needed."

10\. Aftermath

"Enjoying the celebration, Cassandra?"

"There is still work to be done... but yes, it feels good to have won."

"Good. We owe much of this victory to you, after all."

"I merely played a part, just as you did."

"Humble to the very end."

"If I were not, I'm sure you would help me rectify that."

"You know I'm not one to shirk from my duties... speaking of, about your offer-"

"No need to answer tonight, Ren. We have earned a moment to relax. We may set a bad example otherwise."

"You have a point. Shall we see to the celebration then?"

"Lead the way, my friend."


	6. The Hero & Solas

The Hero of Ferelden & Solas

1\. Kindred Spirits

"Master Surana. Am I to understand you'll be joining the Inquisition?"

"It seems that way. I suppose the world doesn't get tired of finding a use for its Elven mages."

"Ah, but where would we be if we left the world to its fate?"

"Watching with amusement from the sidelines until fate swallowed us whole as well. It's not a very promising future but we get to say, we told you so."

"I find saying, I told you so, has a better sting when the person is still alive."

"You know Solas, the Inquisition is pretty lucky it has apostates like us around."

"Without a doubt."

2\. Keeper

"Ren, you were raised in a circle, were you not? You have an excellent grasp of Elven magic."

"I studied what I could of my roots and then some during my travels. Most of my education came from a Dalish First I met while I was Warden Commander in Amaranthine."

"I'm surprised a Dalish would share so much with an outsider, even another elf. They can be... stubborn as to what constitutes the Elven people."

"Oh make no mistake, Velanna was as stubborn as they come. But she had lost half her clan and Keeper to darkspawn before I offered her a place with the wardens."

"A shame, then. Loss can twist even some of the best qualities a person has. I hope she's come to terms with the past."

"Velanna was angry at the humans for a long time. She had... so much she wanted to do for her people. But before we parted, I think she was on a good path."

"A wise keeper of any clan endeavors to do much the same."

3\. Conscription

"I'm curious, Ren. How do wardens go about conscripting others to their cause?"

"In theory, the treatises allow us to conscript anyone at anytime. But as I've learned in practice, there is room for interpretation."

"How so?"

"I could conscript twenty prisoners without much fuss. But conscript even a king's willing son or daughter and there will most certainly be consequences."

"I see. So, an individual's worth can be weighed against that of further allies."

"Exactly. We've gone so far as to enable outside forces to join our ranks without becoming wardens themselves."

"I imagine the time between blights makes maintaining large ranks difficult."

"It does, especially during the Thaw; the period following a blight where most are happy to forget the threat of darkspawn ever existed."

"I can imagine what wardens remain would have the somber duty of having to convince the world of an oncoming war they shall never live long enough to see."

"Yes... and as it happens, I've since decided to take up gardening. It's much less somber, I've discovered."

4\. Insert Backstory

"Solas, it struck me earlier that I actually don't know much about you."

"There isn't much to know, in all honesty. I grew up in a small village that I quickly outgrew. By the time I was old enough, I set off on my own to places that only magic could show me the true beauty of."

"No magic related incident that scarred you for life?"

"Not really, no. Should I have one?"

"I'm more just impressed that you've never been accosted by demons or templars in your travels."

"Accosted, yes. Scarred, hardly. I did not encounter many issues in my travels that couldn't be solved with a bit of magic or discretion."

"Reminds me of my travels after saving Ferelden; moving from one place to another, broadening my horizons, dealing with the occasional fool who tried to rob me."

"Did it match what you envisioned after living in a circle for so long?"

"All that and more... minus the chevaliers."

5\. Enemy Within

"Are you alright, Ren? You don't seem to have settled in at Skyhold yet."

"Skyhold is amazing, Solas. Its just been difficult to put Haven behind me."

"We did all we could. Corypheus has revealed himself and will be unable to undermine us from the shadows any longer. Now, we cut the limbs until nothing but his head remains to bark orders at a non existent body."

"Believe me, he will pay for what he's done. But he's made an army out of templars, mages, wardens even. Every swing we take cuts at those who have been deceived into being our enemies."

"Every war comes with casualties, however regrettable. We will save who we can and bring ruin to those who cannot be swayed."

"That's what I'm trying to make peace with; knowing I might have to fight a battle that'll cost my soul. It reminds me too much of fighting the darkspawn."

"Remember that you are not alone, Ren. The future remains worth fighting for so long as you have the strength to continue. And I am more than willing to lend some my own."

"You're right. Thank you, Solas."

6\. Friends and Foes

"It's rare that I meet a mage so open to the nature of spirits, Solas, even outside the circle."

"I could say the same of you, Ren. Honestly, I expected the infamous Hero of Ferelden to be someone more close minded, if anything."

"Really? We wardens typically get the opposite assumption; quick to bend and break towards abnormal ideas."

"You'll forgive me then. I simply reasoned any group insane enough to throw their lives away at something they didn't fully understand was prone to superstition."

"I'm a bit of an oddity, or so I'm told. I like to keep my options open."

"Spirits included it would seem."

"Killing someone can be prudent, but keeping them alive can offer a glimpse of change. Spirits being reflections of our world; why not offer the same courtesy?"

"Perhaps they should call you the Hero of courtesy."

7\. Death of a Hero

"I was under the impression wardens of the past died felling the archdemon, Ren. It is fortunate you did not meet a similar fate."

"You've read up on your history, Solas. But yes, I do count myself fortunate for all the friends that kept me alive."

"Do you hold any regret for your role during the Blight?"

"I regret that so many died. I regret that tragedy brought me the freedom I craved for so long. And I regret that it took a civil war for me to know love. But I will not regret killing a monster unless it had some chance for redemption."

"And if it did?"

"Then I shall regret and endeavor to work towards a future where that mistake is not repeated."

"I... I see. You'll excuse me. I did not mean to open old wounds."

"It's alright, Solas. The wounds help remind me what I fight for."

8\. Better to Know

"Ren, in your experience, what makes this world worth saving?"

"You sure don't aim low, Solas."

"Given our situation and your history, I wondered if perhaps you had some unique perspective to share."

"Well... I share my fate with many of the world's problems. If it died, so would I and all I've come to know. It's half self-preservation and half showing the world I matter enough to help it change."

"It's only natural to tie your sense of self to the world as it is. Do you still feel that way?"

"Not as much, save the occasional calamity. But so many problems stem from the world itself that it's difficult to parse what needs saving and what can even be changed."

"Can you imagine the world starting over? Take away the systems of abuse, the corruption of purpose and enable people to take charge of their own fate rather than live in ignorance."

"I think that ignores both the inherent problem and saving grace of this world: people."

"So, the same people that have doomed this world somehow make it better?"

"Within each person lies the potential to make a difference. Haven't you ever met someone who changed everything?"

8A. If Solas is friends with the Inquisitor

"In some ways, yes."

"And if you were the one thing that could either help guide that person to greatness or let them fall to apathy, what would you do?"

"I think the world would be fortunate if there were more like them, willing to be guided."

"You won't know until you've met them all."

8B. If Solas romanced the Inquisitor

"I... yes. In ways that I didn't think were possible."

"Then isn't it worth saving the world if there's even a chance people like them get to live in it?"

"I believe I've taken up enough of your time, Ren. Thank you."

8C. If Solas is not friends with the Inquisitor

"In the past, yes."

"What's to stop someone from doing so again?"

"A great many things. But thank you for humoring me, Ren."

9\. The Calm

"You seem quiet, Ren."

"I'm simply taking in the calm. Moments like this keep my mind at peace when the fighting starts."

"Strange. I assumed you enjoyed a worthy battle in it of itself."

"A quick spar or duel is enjoyable as it can sharpen one's senses or teach a valuable lesson. But war, war demands sacrifice and loss to reach a greater ideal. It's war that scares me, Solas."

"War can be the necessary catalyst to change. And at times, it is the end we must keep in our thoughts if we are to survive."

"Not for me. Even if it meant fighting for an eternity, I would gladly do so to stand alongside the ones I fight for. It helps to remember the present with people like you, Solas."

"Ren... thank you. Know that whatever may come, you shall be kept in my thoughts as well."

10\. Aftermath

"Inquisitor, has there been any word on Solas?"

"Not that I've been told, Ren. I'm still trying to understand why he would leave so suddenly."

"I'll admit Solas never seemed the type to linger anywhere too long but this strikes an odd chord."

"I take it you have some experience with leaving unexpectedly?"

"To some degree, Inquisitor. But if this is at all similar, then I'm afraid we may have greater concerns on the horizon."

"Whatever it is, the Inquisition stands at the ready.


	7. The Hero & Vivienne

Ren Surana & Vivenne

1\. History Lesson

"We meet again, Ren. With everything that's transpired, the events at the White Spire seem all the more etched into history, wouldn't you say?"

"Alongside Kirkwall, sure. But what's the point of history if no one learns from it?"

"Precisely. History favors those who heed her tapestry. The rebel mages would do well to be mindful."

"Same goes for templars, Vivienne."

"To a degree. Without the templars where they are, the mistakes of the past would surely repeat themselves."

"Right, because it's better to repeat new mistakes instead of old ones. Got it."

2\. The Game

"Ren, my dear, why is it I never saw you more often at the Orlesian court? Rumor has it that you've some private villa just outside Montsimmard."

"First, it's not a villa, it's a house. And it's more for storage since the one in Kirkwall burned down."

"That still does not answer the matter at hand. You could have played the Game as well as Lelianna if your time in Amaranthine is to be believed."

"Ignoring the amount of stock you clearly put into rumors; I happen to despise the Game."

"Ah, a shame then. Fret not, darling, it isn't for everyone."

"If by, not for everyone, you mean; a deliberate waste of time that will be Orlais' downfall, then yes. It really isn't for everyone."

3\. Grievances

"I suppose it's good that you don't play the Game, Ren. It's finer points are difficult to grasp, let alone master."

"Are you done prodding me? Because if you've something to say, I'd rather you say it."

"I am offended, my dear. I only meant to make constructive conversation."

"You're dancing around me, Vivienne. I don't much care for it."

"Oh contraire, I've heard many attest to you being a delightful dancer... But relax, darling. I am merely giving you a chance to air out your grievances."

"I have grievances now?"

"No need to pretend, Ren. We disagree on many things. But we serve the Inquisition. If plying your wit against me allows you to exercise better caution with possible allies or enemies, I shall gladly accommodate."

"You're telling me that you've been pushing me so I learn better self control?"

"You're most welcome, my dear. Now, shall we continue or call it an evening?"

4\. Reputations

"You can't always have been this larger this life. How does someone become Madame De Fer?"

"And give away a lady's secrets? Perish the thought. Although, one could say the same about being the Hero of Ferelden."

"Honestly, it was a strange combination of resolve and bouts of fluctuating luck. It's not like anyone thought an Elven mage would make anything of himself."

"People will blind themselves to the caliber of their betters out of fear. I was always Madame de Fer, only the ignorant rabble would say otherwise."

"Funny, I always felt like a part of me died on the way to being who I am. Maybe that's the warden talking, though."

"The circle weeds out what it cannot use, Ren. Whether it is a trusting Elven boy or a foolish girl with more stars in her eyes than sense. A reputation can be ruined but legends are immortalized."

"On that we agree, Vivienne."

5\. Autonomy

"Ren, how does it feel to have fathered a revolution?"

"I did what, now?"

"The rebel mages, my dear. Surely, you see how your efforts have influenced their actions. Circle mage saves the world and is denied autonomy. Even your followers held the world's attention."

"My followers?"

"Would Wynn have survived the blight without your intervention? Would Anders have found sanctuary in the wardens or King Alistair have allowed the rebel mages safe harbor without having met you?"

"I never told any of them how to live their lives."

"But you showed them the value in living free. In a way, being denied your boon did more to push the mage cause then allowing it would have."

"That doesn't make me some manipulative mastermind. I just did what I thought was best."

"Hence why autonomy is dangerous. One's actions have consequences."

"Funny how free will becomes dangerous when it's inconvenient to those at the top."

6\. Roses are Red

"All things considered, my dear, you and Lelianna make a good match."

"Backhanded compliment aside, you'd be the first to say so, Vivienne."

"Let the rabble say what they want, darling. Behind closed doors, their envy betrays them. Men, women even, would and will kill to be where you are."

"The irony there being that sparing lives would probably win her over more."

"Knowledge is key in intimacy. I can only imagine what secrets you hold that can undo the Divine's left hand."

"Intimacy built on trust, I might remind you. My lips are sealed."

"Fret not, my dear. I have no desire to come between you and your sweetheart. Might I be so bold as to suggest a popular opera house you both might enjoy?"

"We're more into stage plays, I'm afraid."

"Among other forms of play, I imagine."

7\. Violets are Blue

"So, V. You've met Morrigan, I take it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You don't like the nickname?"

"It is Madame de Fer or Lady Vivienne."

"Morrigan hated nicknames too. You remind me of her, to be honest."

"Must we speak of Celine's newest jester?"

"Now, Vivienne. Who was it that said people are blind to their betters?"

"As if that Chasind hedge witch could be anyone's better."

"Maybe I should apologize. After all, if it wasn't for my intervention, Morrigan might not have survived to enter Celine's court."

"No need, my dear. Celine will come to her senses."

"And hey, if not, the Inquisition always has a place for jesters."

8\. The Duke

"My condolences, Vivienne. I heard you and Bastien were close."

"Thank you, my dear. Bastien did not have much time left."

"And the formula that required the heart of a snowy wyvern? Was it any use?"

8A. If the Inquisitor delivered the real heart

"It gave Bastien some relief before he passed. It was all that could be done."

"That's it? All that cloak and dagger over a painkiller?"

"Would you not do the same for Lelianna?"

"That's not the point. Why not come out and say what it was? Are you so afraid of appearing weak that you would risk his last moments?"

"Bastien would understand. As someone who despises the Game, I do not expect you to."

"You're right. I don't and I'm glad for it."

8B. If the Inquisitor delivered the fake heart

"It would have been of use... had the Inquisitor not sabotaged my efforts."

"Can you blame her? The last time someone I knew did a favor for a mage on blind faith, Kirkwall went up in flames."

"I admit, I took a risk. I shall take better care as to whom to count among my allies."

"You're right, why bother learning to be a better person when you could bury your head in the sand instead."

"I do not expect you, of all people, to understand."

"I'd rather be blind to the Game then be blind to Orlais burning down around me."

9\. Guess Who?

"Vivienne, you'll never guess who I just ran into by the court yard."

"I would rather bite my tongue."

"Think of it this way: with Morrigan here, you're free to get a head start back in Orlais."

"My dear, those at the top always have a head start."

"Amazing; you said that without even an ounce of self-awareness."

"Ren, the sooner you realize I am immune to your criticisms, the sooner we can attend to more pressing matters."

"I suppose we could call a truce then. I'm sure we'll be seeing enough of each other once talk of the new circles comes around."

"Agreed. And I am glad to hear you truly in favor of restoring order to the mage rebellion."

"I didn't say which side of the talks I would be on, Vivienne."

10\. Aftermath

"Enjoying the celebration, Ren?"

"I'm more so trying not to be mistaken for a servant, but sure, why not?"

"I'll have a word with the staff, my dear."

"Thanks, Vivienne. I'll be sure to tell Sera's friends not to spike your next drink."

"I have my own stores, but I appreciate the gesture."

"You know Vivienne, I wouldn't mind sitting down over a drink to get the know the real you."

"And whatever caused such a sudden change of heart, darling?"

"We disagree on a lot of things. But out on the field, we both fight for something bigger than the circles. And deep down, you know we need change."

"All things must adapt if they are to survive, Ren, the circles are no different. But if the only haven for able mages is threatened, I will always act."

"Then maybe it's time we talked about what those havens should look like. Might be that we don't disagree as much as I think."

"A toast then, to a better tomorrow."

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's enjoyed these snapshots of banter thus far. I started it as a dialogue exercise for a setting I really enjoy to practice between writing my own novels. I've really appreciated anyone who left a comment or decided to follow. And apologies for the significant delay between this update and the last. I don't like Vivienne all that much so it took me a while to make sure I didn't just blast her or misrepresent her out of bias.

I'm already working on Sera next, after which I'll do Blackwall. I'm on the fence about doing one final chapter between the Hero and my own cannon Inquisitor but if you have a preference, I will gladly take it into account before working on my next Fanfiction project (Mass Effect related, not banter).

Thanks!


	8. The Hero & Sera

Ren Surana & Sera

 **1\. Nobbing Nobles**

"So, Hero, are we? That don't make it bigger, you know."

"Well, I typically don't introduce myself that way... either way, actually."

"Ha! It'd be more honest if you did. Can you imagine people's faces?"

"Before or after they fainted?"

"Oh, that'd be perfect actually! We could draw privates on their faces and wait for them to find a mirror!"

"We? Did I pass the 'not a snob' test?"

"Not yet, still have to see if you can pass the 'draw a nob" test."

"We could call it Nob-a-Snob"

"That's brilliant! I take it back, Hero it is."

 **2\. Things and Stuff**

"You're from Denerim, Sera. Did any Jennies mention me?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Really? You get a lot of grey warden elves ending a Tevinter slave ring?"

"I don't know, maybe? I was probably busy doing a thing... and stuff."

"I was also partly responsible for a spree of crimes as the Dark Wolf."

"Piss off, were not!"

"You could say I was busy with some things too."

 **3\. Chores**

"Hey Reny, aren't you still a warden? We fight wardens now, you know."

"We also fight mages and the occasional elf. If they're on the wrong side, doesn't matter who they are."

"Good. Worried maybe you felt bad about hitting baddies."

"Sometimes, sure. But it happens. Wouldn't be the first time I've cleaned house."

"No, now you've made it sound creepy. Killing and cleaning aren't the same."

"But they always feel like chores."

"Maybe you're not doing it right."

"Well, maybe everyone should stop making messes."

 **4\. Complicated**

"You did it again!"

"Sera, all I did was smile at you."

"Without talking! You might as well say, 'don't mind me while I'm being better than you'. Well, you're not."

"Sera, I don't think I'm better than you. I'm just too tired to say good morning."

"Then don't do anything! Smiling without words is weird. It's like your faking your way into happy."

"Would you rather I look tired and sad?"

"If that's what you are, sure. Otherwise how is anyone supposed to know the difference enough to help?"

"That's... that's a really good point, actually."

"Smiling shouldn't be complicated."

 **5\. Tips and Tricks**

"Saw what you were doing behind the barn, Reny. You're not pulling hard enough."

"I'm sorry?"

"Never thought you'd be the type to practice all lonely like. Can't Lelianna show you?"

"Wait, what are we talking about?"

"Exactly what I said. You completely plastered the back of the barn."

"The only thing I left on the barn were arrows... oh! You mean my bow practice."

"Well, yeah. What did you think I was talking about?"

"Don't worry about it, Sera. Thanks for the tip."

"Ha! You said tip."

 **6\. Important People**

"Have fun at the Winter Palace, Sera?"

"As if. Bunch of important people stepping on others because it's all a game."

 **6A. Celine as Empress**

"I don't see that changing anytime soon with Celine."

"Let them think it's all the same, all sun and rainbows. Makes it easier to pull their pants down and laugh."

"Knowing Orlais, people will just see it as a fashion statement."

"That's perfect! We'll trick them into not wearing any clothes!"

"Good thing stupid never goes out of style."

 **6B. Gaspard as Emperor**

"I have a feeling with Gaspard in charge, we'll soon be seeing far too many boot prints."

"I can think of one place that could use a good boot, or three."

"No arguments here. Remind me to hide my shoes before your next prank."

 **6C. Briala Behind the Scenes**

"You think things will change with Briala pulling the strings?"

"Why? Strings are strings, doesn't matter who pulls."

"You don't think some good could come for the Elves of Orlais?"

"Calling it a game means someone always loses, Reny. Can't forget that."

 **6D. Inquisitor Coerces a Truce**

"Sure, but it was pretty satisfying to see the Inquisitor put all three of those idiots in their place."

"Serves them right. Anybody stupid enough to fight each other with demons around deserves what's coming to them."

"Embarrassment in front of all of Orlais and your peers?"

"Arrows."

 **7\. Bits and Pieces**

"You're alright, Reny."

"Where did that come from, Sera?"

"You could act all important but you don't. Maybe a little elfy but it's not like you got a stick up your butt or something."

"That would hurt if I did."

"See, you can take a joke, that makes you people."

"I didn't always think so. Being in the circle, I used to wonder if I would've been better off in an alienage, not standing out so much."

"People are people. Magic is creepy, yeah, but it just means you've got some extra bits. Some people like extra bits."

"You're saying my baggage doesn't make me any less of the person I am? I don't think I expected that from you, Sera. Thanks."

"I bet Lelianna especially likes your extra bits!"

"Oh, a sex joke. Yeah, that works too."

 **8\. Myths**

"Just say it was demons!"

"Sera, for the last time; Abelas and what we saw at the temple of Mythal were not demons."

"It has to be! All that crud about being better before and gods being real: it's rubbish, just stories."

"Stories come from places, Sera. Andraste, the Herald, me; we were all people before there were ever stories."

"Stories make sense. These just make your head hurt with lies."

"What makes more sense; that demons made up some elaborate idea about ancient elves to trick you or that someone important made up a story to keep people from knowing the truth?"

"I don't know!"

"Then just accept that you don't know and leave it. There's no sense in banging your head against a wall."

 **9\. Thingy**

"Hey, Sera. Could I have one of your flasks?"

"What for?"

"I want to see what happens if I smash it over my spirit blade. I think I can channel the latent power to alter the properties of my sword."

"Better idea: you swing your thingy at the baddies while I throw flasks at you!"

"I don't know... couldn't I get caught in the blast?"

"Just don't get hit! Also, I'm thinking tiny flasks tied to arrows. I can just aim at your thingy."

"Let me get this straight: I'm going to charge into battle waving my spirit blade while you fire explosive flasks at me... from your bow?"

"Too crazy?"

"Not at all. Just make sure you aim at my 'thingy' and not... well, you know."

 **10\. Aftermath**

"Did you see the look on Coryfish's face? He was all, 'please save me old baddie Dummy, there are too many arrows!' Classic!"

"I think my favorite moment was when the Inquisitor took the orb. It's a special feeling when the bad guy just figures out they lost."

"Inquistion's been good, yeah? Making things normal again feels good too."

"They couldn't have done it without you, Sera."

"Don't be daft."

"I'm serious. Places like this need someone like you; someone normal who doesn't get blinded by the big picture. They're lucky to have you."

"Yeah, well, speaking of lucky; who do you think should get the celebration prank?"

"Well, I hear some local lord has been yelling at the servants all night."

"Perfect! Can you keep him busy?"

"Count me in."


	9. The Hero & Blackwall

Ren Surana & Blackwall

 **1\. Reporting For Duty**

"Warden Commander, let me just say it's an honor to finally meet you."

"Blackwall, right? Have you been a warden long?"

"Over a decade now, why do you ask?"

"Really... Would've been nice to have you around during the blight."

"Oh... well, the blight was far spread. When I heard of the defeat at Ostagar, I didn't think any other wardens had survived."

"Not even during the landsmeet?"

"I was entrenched in a small village against the darkspawn. Many lords left their lands defenseless as the civil war raged on."

"Then I'm glad they had someone looking out for them. As you were, Blackwall."

 **2\. The Joining**

"Why did you join the wardens, Blackwall?"

"Suffice to say I wasn't in a position to choose where fate took me. The wardens helped me be better than I was."

"Honor and redemption then. It's a familiar story."

"Was it not that way for you, commander?"

"At first, yes. But eventually, I found something better than redemption; the freedom to be true to myself."

"Not everyone can find comfort in that notion. Still, having a purpose as a warden; few can say that."

"Even fewer survive joining. I hope yours wasn't overly difficult."

"I've no complaints."

"I find that surprising."

"Yes, well... I'm not one to dwell on the past, commander."

 **3\. Disciples**

"Say, Blackwall, have you ever seen a talking darkspawn?"

"Maker, no. And I hope not too, either."

"It's actually quite interesting. They're quick at picking up speech although it does take some patience to sort out as it is rather broken."

"It's unnatural is what it is."

"It might surprise you to know their sapience comes from ingesting grey warden blood. So, in a way, it's about as natural as wardens drinking darkspawn blood to fight the blight."

"You can't be serious. What are you even telling me this for?"

"Well, as a senior warden; I feel it's appropriate to help less experienced members understand certain facets of the job."

"I'm sorry to say I don't feel all that prepared right now, commander."

"Trust me, Blackwall, I know."

 **4\. Family**

"I'm curious commander, what stock did the Hero of Ferelden come from to be so influential?"

"An alienage, probably, though my memories from before the circle are foggy at best. I remember sitting beneath the Vhenadahl reading... and a girl crying when the templars took me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. And you've never found any sign of family since?"

"I tried but given Ferelden's troubles, they either crossed the waking sea or... no. I haven't found them."

"The Inquistion has resources. A word to Josephine or Lelianna could surely-"

"It's kind of you to suggest, Blackwall. But we have pressing matters."

"The world could end any moment. There's time enough for personal affairs."

 **5\. Anders**

"Was Anders a good warden, commander?"

"Maker, no, he was terrible. Talented yes, but he was always dodging his duties. Did you know he escaped the circle seven times?"

"Then why recruit him? Surely he's only given both wardens and mages a bad name."

"Hindsight aside... Anders wasn't a bad person. Selfish yes, but not evil. I thought I could help him find his place like I had."

"Some men aren't made for that kind of change, I'm afraid. They demand the world change rather than the other way around."

"That's the thing; Anders did change. It was only once I left that he merged with a spirit of Justice to pursue freedom. And in Kirkwall, justice turned to vengence."

"A man trying to do right only to cause the death of innocents... I suppose we all want to believe that we can do better in the face of injustice."

"I don't condone what he did, Blackwall. But there was good in him, as difficult as it is to imagine."

"It isn't."

 **6\. Thom Rainier**

"So, Rainier, was it?"

"You're more than welcome to call me coward. You wouldn't be the first today."

"Sorry to say, but I've known since we met that you weren't a warden."

"Should've figured I couldn't fool the Hero himself. Why keep silent the whole time?"

"Because even while pretending, you were a better man than some wardens I know."

"You don't know the things I've done."

"A friend once told me, 'either you have an enviable memory or a pitiable life, to know nothing of regret.' Ren Surana didn't die when people called me a hero. Just as you never stopped being Thom Rainier when you became a warden."

"So, what? You're saying to live with what I've done; good and bad?"

"That and stop calling me commander."

 **7\. Retired**

"Master Surana, it hadn't occurred to ask earlier but why were you not with the wardens at Adamant?"

"Rainier, I haven't been with wardens in nearly ten years."

"What? You don't mean to say you deserted, do you?"

"The wardens would prefer not to use such... grandiose language. It would be bad for recruiting and easier to say I retired after a job well done."

"After all you've done, to turn your back on the wardens seems... unbelievable."

"See, this is how I know you were never a warden. The wardens at Weisshaupt never agreed with my methods or the way I commanded. So, I left to find a new path."

"And what did you find?"

"I'll let you know once I find it, Rainier."

 **8\. Calling Ever After**

"Master Surana, I mean no offense but I am curious; what does the calling feel like?"

"I don't like to dwell on it, Rainier."

"You must have some point of reference as a warden."

"Shall I regale you with the never ending nightmare of slowly becoming a ghoul? How drawn one becomes to the shadows under the earth? That unless you die a glorious or gruesome death, you will walk the lands consumed by the thing you once vowed to destroy."

"Point taken."

 **9\. Time Enough**

"There's a letter for you, Master Surana."

"A letter? If the wardens have sent some missive through you, I believe I have a suitable return address for them to try."

"It seems to be a... personal affair, Ren."

"What's this... Neria Surana... I have a sister in Llomerryn?"

"Lelianna had several leads but after talking Josephine into lending a hand, picking up the trail was not so daunting as expected."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"You helped me make peace with my past and I had some useful insight with regard to escaping disasters. It was only right I make the effort, however small."

 **10\. Aftermath**

A. Blackwall becomes a Grey Warden

"My warden contacts made mention of a new recruit they're expecting from the Inquisition."

"Shall I go back to calling you commander?"

"Not on your life. Though I do have two favors to ask of you, Rainier."

"Only the two? I'm all ears."

"Don't let anyone take away what being a warden meant to you before you actually became one."

"And the second favor?"

"Call us a round of drinks. Let's see if we can't send you to the wardens as the man who drank the Hero of Ferelden under the table."

"You're on, Surana."

 **10B. Blackwall stays with the Inquisition**

"I take it you're staying with the Inquisition, Rainier?"

"Please, I'd prefer you still call me Blackwall if it's not too much trouble."

"Very well, Blackwall. The question stands."

"The Inquisition sees worth in me enough to have me on. I will not shy from what I owe but I shall pay it back while wearing my own skin."

"Why stay with the name then?"

"A title to live up to; not hide myself in."

"A toast then, Blackwall."

"To having the freedom to be true to one's self. Thank you, Ren."

1 **0C. Blackwall left to die**

"It's a strange sight to see you, Surana. What brings you here?"

"The Inquisitor has decided against conscripting you for the wardens. But even so, you've done enough good in the name of the wardens that I thought I might initiate you before death, if it's all the same."

"Is this a joke? Because it's not very good."

"When one enters the wardens, the ritual joining they undertake has a chance of killing them. But even in death we call them our brothers and sisters. It isn't much but you honored the wardens at their best. I think it's only right that a warden honor the best in you as well."

"I don't deserve to be counted among those who fell before their time."

"Were I your commander, I'd say the only way to know for sure is to live long enough to find out."

"A luxury I do not have, I'm afraid... still... I can't say I haven't wondered what my own joining would've looked like, had I the chance..."

"... Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day... we shall join you."

"I may not feel worthy of those words, Ren, but I thank you for them."

"I hope you find peace at the Maker's side, Thom."

 **Hey there, me again. So, finally finished the all main shots of banter I meant to cover. Big thank you to everyone who reviewed or followed my little exercise and I hope you all stay tuned to more stuff I have coming. After a review left by a kind reader, I've decided to dedicate one last chapter of banter between Leliana and the Hero (realized I teased the relationship throughout all the chapters). It probably won't be as long as the others I've written since I'll be moving on to a Mass Effect fanfiction but I may come back to Dragon Age in the future.**

 **Thanks again!**


	10. The Hero & Leliana

Ren & Leliana

 **1\. After the Conclave...**

The war table within Haven's Chantry was quiet save for the chilled winds pelting the windows. All eyes had fallen upon the Hero of Ferelden, freshly arrived and whose pointed ears held a slight shade of red from the cold.

Cullen remained dumbfounded as the one who had opened the door while Cassandra wore an expression shifting between annoyed and relief.

It was Josephine who read the room enough to speak, "Perhaps we should reconvene later for this matter?"

The room emptied in a awkward and disoriented hurry, leaving only Leliana, Ren and the space between them.

"I came as soon as I could..." He said as the door closed behind him. "Leliana, I'm so-"

The bard crossed the room, half angry and close to losing what composure she had spent weeks building up. She buried herself into his arms, her hood falling beneath her short red hair.

Ren held her tightly, as if to keep the sky from ripping her from his grasp. "I'm sorry."

Leliana parted from his breast, her hand raising his chin, "You're here... that's enough."

 **2\. After the Herald meets with the Chantry...**

"The Herald is off to meet Fiona." Ren explained as he leaned against the tent pole, flicking a spark of magic between his fingers. "I hope Alistair's old Templar instincts aren't rousing the mages too much."

Leliana stared out from their tent, "A knife finding the Lord Seeker's throat while he sleeps would better keep the peace."

Ren ceased his act of self amusement and walked to her side. "Leliana, I know we've killed worse than him but isn't that a bit much?"

The spymaster sighed as she cast her eyes to the ground, "Justinia is dead. What good are ideals if they can't save the ones we care for most?"

Ren brushed back her hair, soaking in the sadness in her eyes, "She died for what she believed in. And so long as we carry her memory, she lives."

Leliana nestled against his familiar hand and offered a brief smile. "I want to believe that, Ren. But I fear Marjolaine's words still haunt me."

"You're not Marjolaine. Evil doesn't worry about being good, remember?"

"And if being good isn't enough to survive, what shall I do when I lose you as well?" She interrupted him before his reply. "Pay me no mind, my love. I am not myself, lately."

Ren relented on the issue, crossing his arms with a sigh, "You know... I hear there's a lost Orlesian merchant selling shoes near the stables... we could still catch him before he leaves."

"You think my happiness can be bought with a few trickets?" She teased.

"Is that a no on the shoes?"

"Not on your life." She said, sauntering past him with a smile.

 **3\. During the events of the Winter Palace...**

The Hero and his bard lingered on the balcony, away from the gradually fading festivities.

Leliana felt a twang of nostalgia at her heart, "The stars are out."

"They are... and over there, is that Alindra and her soldier?" Ren wondered as he turned to the sky.

"I didn't think you still remembered that story." She admitted.

"I think about it whenever we're apart." Ren said as he traced the dust on the stone. "I always imagine you're out there, somewhere, staring at the same sky."

"I do too." Leliana rested on her hands as her elbows stayed fixed to the rail. "Though now, I wonder how many more tears Alindra must cry before she is reunited with her love."

"Really?" Ren asked her. "I always assumed they had been."

Leliana raised an eyebrow at him, leaning back. "What makes you think that?"

He pointed up, "Because the river doesn't divide them, it connects them. Without it, there would be no constellation. It was their struggle that brought them together as stars."

"And you say this is their reunion?"

"Well... I don't think they were ever really apart, to be honest." Ren came behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Like when you would fall asleep on night watch. Just because you closed your eyes, doesn't mean I wasn't there."

Leliana giggled, prompting a confused look from her love, "You're impossible, you know this, yes?" She teased. "No matter how far I feel, you bring me close again."

"That's my job." He postured. "Well, the Inquisitor helped a bit too."

"I've kept you busy, it seems." Leliana admitted with regret. "If we are to stand against the darkness, then I have to trust in my heart to guide me."

Ren stood with his back to the archway, a hand offered for one last dance. "And if you get lost, I'll be there."

She took his hand and felt the truth in his words.

 **4\. After Leliana returns from Valence...**

With his back to the well by the stables, Ren had been reading one of Varric's books through the twilight hours of Skyhold. Losing track of time, he eventually decided to nap. His right ear twitched as a familiar scent woke him, flattening a patch of uncut grass as they sat close by.

He opened his eyes, stretching out his limbs as Leliana savored the look on his freshly woken face. "Your eyelashes, they still flutter like butterflies when you sleep."

"Old habit..." Ren blushed. "How did it go?"

Leliana released a sigh, "An enemy of Justinia and the Inquisition was waiting for us... and I let her go on the Inquisitor's orders."

"Really?" Ren responded. "And what had Justinia left for you to find?"

"A box, with an inscription that released me from the burdens of being her left hand. It is what her spirit in the Fade had referred to, I think. She worried that in using me, I would lose sight of who I am."

"Was she right?" Ren asked.

"I almost did..." She turned to him. "Thank you for trusting me to go alone with the Inquisitor to Valence. It would've been easy to look to you for an answer."

Ren relaxed against the well, trying to contain a laugh. "Funny; whenever I find myself stuck with indecision, I think about what you would do."

"Liar." She chided him with a swift elbow. "It's unbecoming to tell a lady sweet nothings."

Ren stared up into the golden clouds, tinted by pink edges. "If I have nothing to give, it's only because you're already my everything."

"Ren..." Leliana spoke softly. Her hand found his chin, pulling him towards her as their lips met. She parted no more than a few inches from him, "After this is over, there will be no more distance between us; you, me... or Corinne."

The hero smiled at his bard, "We'd better defeat Corypheus quickly then. Any more distance and that daughter of ours will prefer her sitter to her own parents."

 **5\. After Leliana bids for Divine...**

Among the rousing celebration of the Inquistion's defeat of Corypheus, Ren sat in Josephine's waiting room where he read a letter. Leliana entered, closing the door behind her as she left her lantern on a hook. Fireflies floated outside the windows as the fireplace cracked the air.

"Corinne seems well." Ren offered the letter to the bard. "Though, she's anxious to leave her cloistered surroundings."

"Like her father, I'm sure..." Leliana began as she took letter. She stopped to notice the forlorn look on Ren's face. "What's the matter?"

The Hero sighed, "I know I said I'd support your efforts no matter what... but being Divine..."

Leliana crossed her arms, "Is it any different than becoming warden commander? Or joining the Inquisition?"

"Being Divine is bit more permanent than either of those."

"We've both answered higher callings before, Ren. Think of all the good I could do." She urged him.

"I'm not worried about your ability, Leliana. I'm worried about how half of Thedas will see Corinne or you because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"If word gets out that the Divine has a half elven, mage child or that her husband is a grey warden apostate- I mean, are you even allowed to marry as Divine?"

She calmed his frustration by taking his face in her hands. "My love, be still. It is for those reasons that I should be Divine. You say apostates and I will show them a good man and his beautiful daughter."

Ren continued, "If the Circles return-"

"I will not see the two people I love most locked away in some tower." Leliana said fiercely. "No one should be punished for the crime of being born. Mages have suffered enough... you have suffered enough."

Ren admired the fire in her eyes, the undaunted courage his love held for what mattered most. "I don't want you to suffer on my behalf."

"Ren... you are my heart. Ma vhenan." After teaching her the elven word for heart, she had never spoken it lightly. "But I would rather suffer a thousand slings as Divine than see the world take our daughter's right to live happy. Wouldn't you?"

"I would." Ren admitted. "I just never thought this opportunity would come through the Chantry or my return to the Circles."

Leliana smirked, "What is it you said about the Maker's will? 'He shows himself as an opportunity, but we are the ones who must choose to take it.' There is some truth to it, no?"

"That's a cheeky way of saying I've only myself to blame for this irony." Ren replied.

She kissed his forehead, "But at least it is sweet. Besides, I doubt you will be at the new Circles much. I will still have need of your... intimate counsel."

"Really?" He humored her. "I didn't think the Divine needed such counsel."

"You would be surprised." She said as she took his hand and led him on. "But come, we have some time before Corinne arrives."

"And where are we off to, exactly?" He asked warily, following nevertheless.

"Somewhere we can just be Leliana and Ren. No heroes or mages, no bards or spymasters; just you and me." She promised.

"Sounds like enough to me."


End file.
